(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an epoxy resin composition having a phenolic hydroxyl group and a primary alcoholic hydroxyl group, which are introduced in the molecule terminals, and having a high reactivity with an active methylol group, a process for the preparation of this epoxy resin composition, and a paint composition comprising this epoxy resin composition.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A paint comprising an epoxy resin and a curing agent resin, for example, an amino resin such as a melamine resin or a urea resin, or a phenolic resin is known.
A paint of this type is excellent in characteristics such as the adhesion to a metal substrate and the chemical resistance, and is used for coated cans and the like.
However, this known paint is still insufficient in the flexibility of a formed coating, and hence, properties such as the coating strength are poor.